In the field of beverage production devices, a multitude of various systems and devices exist which enable a consumer to prepare a desired beverage such as e.g. a coffee, coffee-type beverage or tea beverage.
A very known example is the preparation by means of a capsule-respectively cartridge-based system that enables the interaction of liquid such as e.g. water with ingredients provided within the capsule in order to form a liquid comestible. Thereby, many different types of beverages can be prepared by means of the device such as for example espresso, regular coffee, milk and coffee, milk alone such as e.g. plain or frothed hot milk, cappuccino, tea or other kinds of infusion. However, it may as well be possible to produce other types of liquid comestibles such as e.g. soup with such a device.
In general, the known beverage preparation devices have liquid delivery means such as an outlet spout under which a receptacle is placed in order to receive the beverage prepared by the machine. Thereby, the spout is either movably connected to the device in order to assume positions of different height with respect to a support for the receptacle, or is provided at a fixed position relative high with respect to the receptacle support. According to this known arrangement of the outlet spout, a wide range of receptacles can be placed beneath the spout such as smaller espresso cups, as well as relatively large coffee cups or mugs.
These known prior art devices suffer the drawback that the beverage preparation device has to be of a considerable height in order to accommodate a spout and/or support means for receiving a large variety of different receptacles.
In addition, spilling of the prepared beverage may occur, in case the consumer misplaces the receptacle with respect to the outlet spout of the device.
It is therefore desired to provide a beverage preparation device that offers a solution to these problems. In particular, an enhanced concept of beverage delivery by such a device is sought-after, which enables the provision of the resulting beverage into a receptacle from a position at or close to the bottom of the receptacle.
EP 1 991 094 situated on the field of beer beverages relates to a drinking vessel comprising a base and at least one wall, wherein the base and the wall together define a chamber for receiving a beverage. The drinking vessel further comprises a sealable aperture provided in the base for filling the chamber with a beverage. The drinking vessel may be connected to a dispensing apparatus arranged for providing a beverage such as e.g. beer to the sealable aperture in the base of the drinking vessel.
CH 702 947 relates to a beaker comprising a water soluble portion of coffee powder integrated in a blind area, and a beaker base comprising a non-return valve that is centrically inserted on a lower side. The beaker may be arranged on a dedicated apparatus for providing liquid into the beaker through the non-return valve, thus producing a coffee beverage by dissolution of the coffee powder provided in the beaker base.
Based on the known prior art, the presently disclosed and/or claimed inventive concept(s) aims at providing an enhanced beverage production device for supplying a liquid to a dedicated receptacle through an outer wall of the receptacle.